La chica de mis sueños
by savethedance
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad para Callie crece cuando conoce a la chica con los ojos más azules y más brillantes que ha visto jamás.
1. La chica nueva

**La chica de mis sueños: Chapter 1: La chica nueva. ~**

En cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los de aquella chica con unos ojos de un azul más claro que el cielo supo que ella sería la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Supo que no hacía falta buscar nada más, que no había otra persona, que era ella, que era la indicada.

- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? – dijo Arizona mirando la cara de embobada que le había causado a Callie.

- Claro que sí… - dice Callie sin ser consciente de sus palabras y sin poder apartar su mirada de los ojos de Arizona. – digo… No, no, no – dice Callie aún nerviosa, pero recobrando el sentido. - ¿Tu eres?

- Arizona.

- Callie. – le tiende una mano Callie.

- Sí, lo sé. – dice Arizona sonriendo a Callie, y eso hace que Callie vuelva a quedar sin habla.

- Lo…lo sabe… - dice Callie en voz baja y embobada, mientras Arizona sigue su camino y entra en una de las salas de operaciones.

"Céntrate Callie" se repetía ella misma una y otra vez mientras veía caminar a Arizona.

* * *

><p>- ¡Callie! – grita una hermosa voz desde el pasillo por el que andaba Callie.<p>

Esta se gira y se encuentra con los hermosos ojos de la rubia.

- Si..sisis… Doctora Robbins. – dice algo nerviosa la latina.

- Llámame Arizona… solo Arizona. – contesta mientras mira de arriba a bajo a la morena produciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Callie es incapaz de continuar con la conversación. – Que…quería invitarte a tomar algo, esta noche, si te apetece – le dedica una sonrisa encantadora.

- S…si…si claro, me encantaría. – sonríe intentando que su sonrisa quede tan encantadora como la de Arizona, pero sin conseguirlo y esto produce que Arizona haga una pequeña risita.

- Entonces nos vemos luego, cerca de aquí hay un bar, no se si sabes cual es…

- Sí, solemos ir todos a menudo.

- Oh, entonces si molesto… mejor…

- ¡No! – dice Callie interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia. – no, no molestas, claro que no. – Arizona vuelve a sonreír.

- Nos vemos, Callie.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mark, necesito tu ayuda! – Callie interrumpe a Mark y Lexie un segundo.<p>

- Esta bien Callie, ¿Qué quieres?

- A solas… - Mark se gira hacia Lexie y le da un beso en la mejilla. Los dos amigos salen de la habitación. – Cuéntame Callie.

- ¿Qué sabes de la chica nueva, Arizona?

- Que está buena.

- Oh, Mark eso… eso ya lo sé, pero dime, ¿sabes algo de ella?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Mark ¿Qué harías?, me ha invitado a tomar algo al bar hoy, ¿lo tomo como una cita? Si, si lo tomo como una cita. – se respondía a ella misma. – pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, no tengo el corazón como para que me lo vuelvan a destrozar.

- Callie, para. – le recomienda Mark, mientras la pone en frente suyo y la coge con las dos manos de los hombros. – inténtalo, vamos, te ha invitado, quizás ella también es lesbiana, no tengas miedo al futuro, si no, nada saldrá bien. Ahora ve a tu casa, ponte tu mejor modelo y ves al bar, luego ya veremos que pasa.

- Mark, ¿podrías acompañarme? Puedes ir con Lexie, no os molestaré mucho, si veo que no aparece me iré y os dejaré solos, y si aparece tampoco os molestaremos, haremos como si no hubiera ido con vosotros, por favor, Mark por favor.

- Esta bien, esta bien, Callie, espero que esto salga bien, te lo mereces. ¡Con la cabeza alta!


	2. Nunca es tarde para el amor

**La chica de mis sueños: Chapter 2: Nunca es tarde para el amor. **

Callie llega a casa y busca en su armario su mejor prenda, después de un par de horas buscando y buscando se topa con un vestido negro que le hace una buena figura, le gusta, y no es escandaloso. "Con este vestido daré una buena impresión a Arizona" se dice para ella misma. Pasa la hora siguiente pendiente del reloj, dando vueltas a la habitación incontables veces, sin poder estarse quieta, muy nerviosa, está de los nervios. "¿Y si no sale bien?, ¿Y si al final no le gusto?, ¿Y si no es lesbiana?, ¿Y si fracaso otra vez?, ¿Y si la cita no es con ella si no que con una de sus amigas?" piensa Callie. "Basta ya, Callie Torres, para ya, recuerda que tienes mucha fuerza, y puedes con todo, deja de pensar en el: y si… y piensa en lo que puedes perder si no lo intentas" la voz de Mark nubla la mente de Callie ahora. "¡Está bien! ¡Dejaré de pensar tanto!" Exclama Callie y se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero que en realidad no importa ya que solo está ella en la habitación. Entre vuelta y vuelta es la hora, y Callie sale de su casa, Mark y Lexie la esperan en la entrada, guapísimos y listos para marchar.

- Estás guapísima Callie. – la anima Mark.

- Gracias, vosotros también. – dice Callie dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mark, Lexie y Callie se sientan en una mesa mientras la última espera impaciente a Arizona, mientras los tres conversaban no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta nerviosísima por si su chica aparecía con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban a ella.<p>

- Callie, ¿Qué te parece si me voy a vivir con Mark? – pregunta Lexie para romper el hielo y ser simpática.

- Sí, bien, está bien. – contesta Callie sin estar segura de lo que le está preguntando, sin importarle realmente y sin dejar de mirar la puerta del bar.

Mark le da un zapatazo en la pierna para que Callie atienda a Lexie. Y Callie deja salir un pequeño "au" que Lexie no puede escuchar, mientras Mark le envía una mirada matadora.

- Callie por favor, sé que estás nerviosa por Arizona, pero compórtate por favor, sé un poco más amable con Lexie, me dijiste que no te caía tan mal al fin y al cabo. – le ruega Mark en voz baja, y como Lexie está pendiente de otra cosa no se da cuenta de que los dos están hablando.

- Lo siento. – se disculpa Callie. – Lexie, me encantaría que fueras a vivir con Mark, así cuando fuera a verlo también te vería a ti, además así podrás cuidarlo y controlarlo. – bromea Callie entre risas.

- Gracias Callie, lo haré. – Lexie también ríe.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora, Arizona sigue sin aparecer, Callie no la puede llamar porque se le olvidó pedirle el teléfono. Y aunque lo tuviera, no sería capaz de llamarla.<p>

- Disculparme, ahora vuelvo. – Callie se dirige a baño, dejando solos a Mark y Lexie. Y estos se miran extrañados.

Callie no deja de llorar en el lavabo. Y Mark deja un segundo a Lexie en la mesa para ir a ver a Callie, entra en el lavabo de señoras y ve a la latina derrumbada. Se acerca a ella y la abraza fuerte, mientras la morena se agarra a él fuertemente, intentando calmar su dolor.

- Nadie me va a querer nunca. – dice entre llantos.

- Eh, Callie, ¿Qué te dije? Eres fuerte, puedes con todo.

- No, no, Mark, no es así, parece que soy muy fuerte por fuera, pero lo cierto es que no es así, no soy fuerte, no puedo con todo. No soy fuerte, no lo soy… - repite una y otra vez, mientras Callie la abraza con fuerzas.

- Es solo una chica más, Callie en la vida tendrás muchos días grises, muchos obstáculos, pero tienes que levantarte, aunque te caigas mil veces, siempre estaré yo a tu lado para ayudarte, porque no mereces estar así, de verdad que no lo mereces.

- ¿Des de cuando eres tan filosófico? – bromea Callie dejando escapar una risa cansada. Y se separa lentamente de Mark. – Mark déjame sola… estaré bien, no te preocupes, pero necesito… estar sola.

- De acuerdo, volveré con Lexie, pero no tardes. – Mark le guiña un ojo a la morena.

Y Callie vuelve a sentir un portazo.

- Mark te he dicho – hace una pequeña pausa mientras se gira hacia la puerta. – Que me dejaras sola… - dice Callie bajando la voz porque está sorprendida. Allí estaba ella, con su pelo ondulado y rubio. Con sus ojos azules y brillantes. Con su sonrisa hipnotizante que deja sin palabras a Callie. – A…Arizona… es…estás aquí. – Callie cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir para comprobar que está en la realidad.

- Lo siento, por llegar tarde. Salieron unos imprevistos en el hospital… y… - Arizona deja de hablar un momento y se acerca a Callie, ve que ha estado llorando. - ¿Por qué… estabas llorando? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – Arizona comienza a asustarse.

- No… es solo… nada déjalo… - Callie intenta apartar la vista de Arizona, pero esta se acerca cada vez más a su cara y con un papel que llevaba en la mano le seca las lágrimas.

- Puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Arizona sigue estando preocupada por la morena.

- Lo sé, lo sé… de verdad, no es nada…

- Callie, olvidas que yo también soy una chica… y que sé que cuando decimos nada, es que nos pasa, y que cuando lloramos, no es porque tengamos una lagaña en el ojo… - sin que Arizona se lo espere, Callie rompe a llorar nuevamente. – Eh, Callie, no llores, por favor… cuéntame que pasa… quiero saberlo… sea lo que sea… - la rubia acerca su cuerpo a Callie y la abraza, esto hace que la latina se relaje por un momento y deje de pensar en lo malo de su vida.

- Estoy harta de fracasar… - le contesta Callie entre lágrimas.

- ¿Fracasar en qué?

- En el amor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Arizona no entiende nada. Aunque sea lo que sea… quiere cambiar el fracaso de Callie.

- Nadie me quiere realmente, soy lo más amable que puedo, pero siempre frasco… fíjate, que llegué a pensar que te gustaba y que esto iba a ser una cita.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me gustas? – Arizona consigue calmar a Callie con sus palabras. – Y esto es una cita. – hay una pausa en la que las dos se sonríen. – Callie, si no comienzas a quererte a ti misma, nadie podrá quererte. Pero si me dejas intentarlo…

Los labios de Arizona se encuentran con los labios de Callie y luego son sus lenguas las que se encuentran, mientras juegan la una con la otra. Callie siente por un momento que es feliz de verdad, y que ha encontrado a una persona, que no solo la respeta, si no que la quiere hacer feliz. Es un beso lento, y con eso Arizona le demuestra a Callie que no tiene prisas, que pueden ir al ritmo que ella quiera, que no quiere agobiarla ni utilizarla para una noche, que quiere amarla y que quiere hacer que cambie el concepto que tiene del amor, por algo real.


	3. La sonrisa perfecta

**La chica de mis sueños: Chapter 3: La sonrisa perfecta.**

Callie se despierta y nota que la cama esta vacía, se gira, y estaba en lo cierto, Arizona se había ido, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, Callie piensa que cuando se vuelvan a ver, Arizona hará como si no hubiera pasado nada, o aún peor, como si no hubiera significado nada.

Oye ruidos que proceden de la cocina, y piensa que lo más seguro es que sea Mark, se levanta de la cama como mejor puede y se sorprende al ver la sonrisa brillante de Arizona, que sostiene una bandeja con un zumo, tostadas y dos huevos fritos. Al ver a Callie, Arizona abre la boca y intenta esconder la bandeja. Y eso hace feliz a Callie.

- Oh, vuelve a la cama Callie.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Na…nada… - Arizona se pone nerviosa. Y Callie se acerca lentamente a ella.

Arizona le regala un beso con lo que intenta que Callie la haga caso y vuelva a la cama.

Callie obedece y vuelve a la cama.

- Arizona, no me gusta la mermelada. – la rubia sonríe.

- Okey, me has pillado.

- Sigue siendo adorable.

La rubia le lleva la bandeja a Callie, que la mira detenidamente.

- Gracias. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que te habías ido. Cuando me he levantado y no te he visto…

- No te iba a dejar sola, no te creas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. – dice Arizona coquetamente.

- Eso espero. – Arizona se acerca lentamente a los labios de Callie, que le da pequeños besitos mientras le dice a la rubia que está preciosa.

- Tú también lo estás. – contesta la rubia. Acto seguido mira la hora en su reloj. – es tarde, tenemos que irnos, me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día, pero tenemos vidas a las que salvar. – pero antes de levantarse por fin de la cama, se gira lentamente hacia Callie y la vuelve a besar. Cuando se separan Callie toca su boca para creerse que lo que le está pasando es real.

Para Callie cada vez es más difícil mantenerse lejos de Arizona, y cuando tiene un momento lo aprovecha para desviar su mirada a la rubia con los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás, aunque sin acercarse demasiado y escondiéndose lo mejor que podía, ya que Callie no quería agobiar a Arizona, ahora que la tenía, que tenía alguien con quien poder rehacer su vida, no quería perderla.

Cuando la morena pierde de vista a Arizona, esta se acerca lentamente a su espalda y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que hace que Callie sienta mariposas en el estómago y marque una enorme sonrisa que podría salvar vidas.

Callie se gira lentamente y Arizona le dedica la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, y Callie siente más mariposas en el estómago. Se está enamorando y ni siquiera entraba en sus planes, hace dos días estaba llorando porque nadie la quería y ahora estaba llena de alegría y amor.

Cada una vuelve a su lugar, Callie tiene una operación muy importante por delante y Arizona tiene que curar a un niño que sufrió un accidente.

- Esta noche nos vemos. – la rubia se acerca a Callie justo cuando acaba la operación y la pilla por sorpresa, Callie pega un salto porque no se esperaba escuchar la voz de Arizona en ese momento. Arizona no le dejó ni un momento para reaccionar y se fue antes de escuchar una respuesta de la morena.

- Sí… - contesta Callie, aunque es perfectamente consciente de que la rubia ya se había ido tiempo atrás.

Callie se viste con un modelito sexy pero casual, siempre imaginándose en lo que pensará Arizona. Así decide no arreglarse demasiado, no quiere que Arizona piense que está desesperada.

El timbre suena y Callie corre a abrir.

- Vamos, ya estoy lista. – dice Callie nada más abrir la puerta a la rubia.

- Vaya… - Arizona mira de arriba a bajo a Callie. – estás preciosa. – consigue decir la rubia mientras le muestra su sonrisa más adorable. Callie es incapaz de decir nada al respecto. Hay un minuto de silencio por parte de las dos. – Por cierto, no vamos al bar, he reservado una mesa en un restaurante cerca de aquí, no queda muy lejos y por lo visto sirven buena comida.

- ¿De verdad? – Callie queda sorprendida, la morena adora las sorpresas y eso la coge totalmente de improviso.

- Sí, de verdad. – la rubia queda algo extraña, ya que no sabe si Callie se alegra o no de la sorpresa. Hasta que Callie vuelve a mostrar su enorme sonrisa. Arizona se queda, por fin, tranquila.

- Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo, voy a por más dinero, cogí lo suficiente para un par de copas. – justo en el momento en el que Callie se da la vuelva para dirigirse a su habitación, siente la mano caliente de Arizona. Vuelve a girarse y la mira a los ojos.

- Yo te invito. – "Esto es más de lo que me esperaba" piensa para sus adentros la morena.

- No, no hace falta.

- Quiero invitarte. – Arizona pronuncia esas palabras con delicadeza, sabe que para Callie significarán mucho, y que con eso, aceptará de una vez por todas.

- Está bien. – dice la morena sonriente. – Vamos entonces. – Callie coge su abrigo.

Las dos salen del apartamento de Callie.

Callie y Arizona se sientan una enfrente de la otra, y solo hablan en el momento de pedir la comida. Se miran fijamente a los ojos, y simplemente con ese movimiento parece que estuvieran hablando con la mirada. Cuando se dan cuenta de lo absurda que es la situación las dos dejan escapar una pequeña risotada que deja a todos los que estaban en el restaurante callados.

Las chicas intentan reírse un poco más flojo, algo que no les sale demasiado bien. Cuando por fin dejan de reírse, sus miradas vuelven a conectar.

- Tienes la sonrisa y los ojos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida. – dice la morena embobada en los azules ojos de la rubia.

- Me dejas con pocas posibilidades de mandarte un piropo.

- De verdad, eres preciosa. – Arizona se sonroja.

- Tú también, ¿sabes una cosa? Estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

Después de cenar, se quedan un rato hablando, casi cuando todo el mundo en el restaurante se han ido, ellas deciden marcharse, Arizona, como prometió, paga la cuenta y lleva a Callie a casa.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? – Callie siente que se precipita e intenta solucionarlo. – es tarde, y… no veo conveniente que te vayas tan tarde. – Arizona sonríe.

- Aja, ¿es muy tarde no? – Arizona intenta coquetear con Callie. Y se acerca lentamente a ella.

- Sí… - Callie está realmente nerviosa y no sabe como seguir. Y esto hace que Arizona vuelve a sonreír.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré… porque es tarde. – Arizona besa a Callie y las dos se desplazan lentamente al sofá.

Cuando se separan, Arizona pasa su lengua por sus labios mientras sonríe.

- Estoy cansada. – dice Arizona intentando no decepcionar a Callie, y se sorprende al ver que la morena no entristece, si no que le regala un sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Arizona. – la rubia se coloca en el pecho de Callie, que está tumbada en el sofá. La rubia se gira y le da un beso de buenas noches y Callie se siente feliz, cierra los ojos, y pide con todas sus fuerzas que esto no se acabe nunca.


	4. No me dejes

**La chica de mis sueños: Chapter 4: No me dejes.**

Por primera vez Callie es la que se despierta antes, y deja escapar un suspiro cuando ve que Arizona está durmiendo en su pecho, con una sonrisa en la cara y tan hermosa como siempre. Callie acaricia el pelo de Arizona mientras piensa en lo afortunada que es en tenerla a su lado. "Tengo que quitarme el miedo de encima, no puedo pensar en que la voy a perder cada vez que la tengo cerca, tengo que disfrutar con ella, puede que se acabe antes o que se acabe más tarde, pero por el momento, la tengo y ella me quiere, o al menos le gusto, y a mi ella también, así que no puedo tener miedo, no puedo temblar cada vez que me habla, o cada vez que tengo que tengo que decirle algo." Piensa la morena mientras mira a Arizona dormir.

- Callie... Callie. – Arizona hablaba en sueños. Con un tono algo entristecido y tembloroso.

- ¿Qué, qué ocurre Arizona? – Callie no se había dado cuenta que Arizona estaba dormida, y estaba preocupada por el tono que empleaba Arizona.

- Callie, no me dejes, no te vayas. Me gustas, de verdad, no me dejes. – decía una Arizona entristecida pero aún dormida.

- Arizona… no te pienso dejar. – Callie estaba preocupada, aunque sabía que Arizona dormía aún, la abraza fuertemente.

Y justo en ese momento Arizona se despierta, como si de la peor pesadilla se tratara, se agarra a Callie lo más fuerte que puede, intentando respirar de nuevo. Callie la abraza aún más fuerte, y le hace ver que estará ahí, no solo ahora, si no, siempre. Por un momento Callie siente que no es ella la que tiene miedo de que se acabe la relación, en ese momento se da cuenta de que Arizona también está preocupada por lo mismo que ella, y que eso significa que no tiene que tener miedo a perderla, porque Arizona la quiere a su lado también.

- Te tengo, no te voy a soltar. – le dice Callie para tranquilizarla. Arizona rompe a llorar. Y coge a Callie por el cuello, la atrae hacia ella.

- Callie, por favor, no me dejes. – Aunque Arizona esté así de triste, Callie se siente feliz. No por la tristeza de su amada, si no porque sabe que la tendrá a su lado por mucho tiempo.

- Arizona, escúchame, deja de llorar, por favor. – Callie coloca sus manos en la cara de la rubia, y la levanta para que sus miradas conecten, como tanto les gusta a ellas. – no te voy a dejar, ¿sabes? llevo todos los días pensando en esto, pensando en que solo yo sería la que tuviera miedo, tenía miedo a perderte, a que un día me digieras que no querías continuar con esta relación, o que te gustaba otra, o que se yo. Pero mi miedo se ha acabado, no tengo que tener miedo porque me acabas de demostrar que te gusto y que tú también tienes miedo.

- ¿Te gusto de verdad? ¿Enserio tenías miedo de perderme? – Arizona se muerde el labio, las dos están frente a frente en el sofá.

- Me encantas. – Callie se acerca a Arizona y sus labios se besan lentamente, después sus lenguas conectan, las manos de Callie deslizan por las curvas de Arizona y acaban en el culo de la rubia doctora.

- Me encantaría quedarme, pero unos bebés pequeños me esperan, tengo que salvarlos. – Callie solo es capaz de sonreír.

Las dos se visten y parten hacia el hospital, muy a su pesar, a salvar vidas un día más.

Arizona a acabado su día por hoy, cuando va a salir por la puerta, divisa a Callie sentada en una silla, llorando.

- ¿Callie? – Arizona se acerca corriendo a su lado. - ¿Qué sucede, porque estás así, porque lloras? – la rubia está muy preocupada por la morena.

- La madre de George, ha muerto. – Inmediatamente Callie rompe a llorar, y Arizona la abraza, intentando consolarla. – La quería mucho, ¿sabes? Ella era como de mi familia para mí, la quería, la quería mucho Arizona.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - le repetía la rubia sin separarse de ella. – pero tenemos que irnos a casa Callie, es muy tarde, todo el mundo se ha ido, no servirá de nada que te quedes aquí.

- Está bien, está bien. Vámonos. – Arizona le seca las lágrimas. La pareja se levanta y van hacia el coche.

- Te llevo a casa. – se ofrece la rubia. No puede dejarla sola en esos momentos.

- Gracias. – sonríe tristemente Callie.

* * *

><p>Llevan a casa de Callie, las dos se dirigen a la habitación de la morena, y Arizona la ayuda a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama.<p>

- Cuídate, me voy ya, se hace tarde y no es bueno coger el coche por la noche. – Arizona le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Y Callie coge el brazo de la rubia cuando se gira.

- No me dejes, tu también no. Por favor. – le suplica Callie, a punto de llorar de nuevo.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, no te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo. – Arizona la mira a los ojos y la ve completamente destrozada, sabe que es el peor momento por el que ha pasado, y lo único que puede hacer por ella en ese momento es no dejarla sola esta noche.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? – después de un rato de silencio y de pensar, Callie le pregunta.

- Porque me importas, y no abandono a la gente que me importa, y menos cuando están pasando por su peor momento. – La doctora rubia se sincera con Callie.

- Te importo… - la morena analiza las palabras de Arizona.

- Sí, me importas. – reafirma la rubia.

- Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me decía eso. Hace mucho que no me sentía importante para nadie, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía que alguien me quería de verdad.

- Shh… - Arizona corta las palabras de Callie. – me importas, y me gustas mucho. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte inferior, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te besé?, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro… Nadie te podrá querer hasta que tú te quieras a ti misma.

- Exacto. No quiero volver a escucharte decir que no eres importante para nadie, porque sí que lo eres, y no solo para mí, si no, para mucha gente, lo que pasa es que la gente no te lo demuestra, pero tú eres lista y fuerte, y sabes que te quieren, en lo más profundo de tu corazón lo sabes.

- Supongo que tienes razón… - decae Callie.

- No lo supones, lo sabes. Pero recuerda que yo la primera. – bromea Arizona.

- Eso espero. – Callie se da la vuelta y sus caras chocan, sus lenguas se juntan y sus ojos se cierran.

- ¿Estás mejor? – se preocupa la rubia.

- ¿Te estás preocupando por mi? – sonríe Callie.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo? ¿Enserio? – Arizona bromea de nuevo.

- No lo sé, solo tú lo sabes. – por una vez Callie es capaz de coquetear con Arizona sin que le tiemble la voz. Por fin se siente segura de ella misma, y segura de que Arizona es para ella.

- Lo hago, me estoy preocupando por ti, lo estoy haciendo. – A Arizona le brillan más sus enérgicos ojos azules cuando mira los marrones de Callie. La rubia se está enamorando profundamente de Callie.

- Eso me gusta… mucho. – Callie también se está enamorando de la rubia.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo pedir unas pizzas… - propone la rubia. – o si tienes ganas de dormir… dormimos.

- Tengo hambre… sí… pero tengo comida en la cocina, si no te importa, puedes hacer unas palomitas, están encima, no tienes que buscar, y supongo que ya sabes cómo funciona el microondas.

- Tranquila, yo me las arreglo. – Arizona se levanta de la cama, pero no se marcha de la habitación sin antes darle un beso muy tierno a Callie, que hace que la morena se derrita por dentro.

Arizona vuelve a la habitación con el bol de palomitas.

- Aquí est… - Arizona suelta una risa casi insonora cuando se da cuenta que Callie ya se ha dormido. Se mete en la boca unas cuantas palomitas y deja el bol en la mesa, se quita los pantalones y se tumba al lado de Callie, la abraza por la cintura y la besa en la espalda.


	5. Siempre

**La chica de mis sueños: Chapter 5: Siempre.**

Callie se despierta y cuando nota las manos de Arizona en su vientre se relaja de golpe, y ligeramente gira el cuerpo y besa a Arizona en la nariz. Gracias al contacto y el calor de Callie, la rubia se despierta y sonríe al ver a la morena a su lado, se acerca y la besa en los labios, suavemente, sin prisas, un beso de amor, de felicidad.

- Ya se que no tenemos 15 años, pero… - Arizona se sienta en la cama. – Callie Torres, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que sí. – contesta entre risas la morena.

- Hoy tenemos planes, vístete, y a las 7 vendré a buscarte.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa.

Arizona parte a su casa, Callie se queda sola en la suya, come y después duerme hasta las 5. Cuando la morena ve la hora y comienza a arreglarse. Se viste con su mejor prenda del armario: un vestido negro muy ceñido.

Por otra parte, Arizona lleva un vestido azul, también ceñido.

La espera se hace eterna para las dos, pero mientras se arreglan, agotan las horas. Y las 7 llegan. Arizona coge su coche y se marcha a casa de Callie. La llama por teléfono y la morena sale. La rubia queda impresionada con el vestido de Callie, está realmente hermosa. Arizona la espera fuera del coche, en la puerta, y le tiende la mano, Callie le tiende la suya y las dos se acercan al coche con las manos enlazadas.

- Estás preciosa. – le piropea Arizona.

- Tu también. Te queda perfecto el color azul.

- Gracias. – Arizona se sonroja.

La rubia le abre la puerta del copiloto a Callie. Y rápidamente suben al coche.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Todavía sigue siendo una sorpresa.

En poco rato llegan a un restaurante mexicano.

Callie ríe, agradecida.

- Mexicano.

- Supuse que te gustaría. – Callie sonríe.

- Me encanta.

Las dos entran al restaurante. Y las atienden rápidamente.

- Tacos y un refresco de cola. – pide Arizona.

- Lo mismo para mí.

* * *

><p>Disfrutan del momento y de la compañía mutua. Pasan las horas y ellas ni se dan cuenta, contándose mil y una anécdotas y riéndose como nunca lo habían hecho. La voz de un camarero las hace volver a la realidad.<p>

- En 5 minutos cerramos, ya es hora de que se vayan, disculpen las molestias.

Recogen las cosas y se marchan.

- Puedes venir a mi casa.

- Todavía no se ha acabado la sorpresa. – Callie sonríe. – Tienes que taparte los ojos. – Arizona le entrega un pañuelo. – Mejor te lo pongo yo.

- ¿No te fías de mi?

- No mucho. – ríe la rubia.

La rubia conduce hasta la playa más cercana. La saca del coche con la mano, y la guía, todavía con los ojos vendados hasta donde todavía no hay arena.

- Espera un segundo. – Arizona coloca dos toallas en la arena de la playa. Vuelve al lado de su novia y le quita el pañuelo de los ojos. Callie queda totalmente asombrada, una lágrima cae por su cara.

- Esto es perfecto, Arizona. Eres perfecta.

- Te mereces lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Pasan allí un rato increíble, relajado, tranquilo, asombroso, ninguna de las dos tiene ganas de irse de ese lugar tan magnifico, pero cada vez es más tarde y el frío se nota.<p>

- Vamos a mi casa, Callie, ya hace demasiado frío.

Llegan a casa, y las dos se deshacen de sus tacones. Y Arizona se sienta en el sofá con los pies en el sofá, y Callie se sienta educadamente en el sofá del lado.

Arizona enciende la tele pero no le da tiempo a ver nada, se levanta y le tiende una mano a Callie, que permanece sentada.

Callie mira al frente y ve la mano de Arizona, sabiendo cual será el siguiente paso le da la mano.

- Vamos.

* * *

><p>Callie y Arizona suben al dormitorio de la rubia, sin dejar de besarla, la rubia tumba en la cama a Callie. Y Arizona se sitúa encima de ella. Le besa el cuello y Callie cierra los ojos. Las manos de Arizona siguen las líneas de Callie, sus curvas perfectas. Callie se estremece. Callie se levanta y Arizona le desabrocha el cierre del vestido a Callie y la morena hace lo mismo con la rubia.<p>

Las dos quedan en ropa interior, Callie vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, y Arizona le besa el cuello constantemente, lentamente va bajando y le da besos alrededor del sujetador, después Callie se lo desata y Arizona se lo acaba de quitar, sus senos quedan al aire y Arizona los agarra con las manos, su lengua continua deslizándose por el cuerpo de Callie, los senos, el vientre… Cuando llega a su intimidad se deshace de sus bragas e introduce sus dedos en ella, Callie gime como nunca lo había hecho, mientras Arizona le besa el cuello. Para Callie es algo nuevo, nadie se lo había hecho de la manera en la que Arizona lo hacía, con tanto tacto, tan suave, tan delicado.

Callie está en una nube, no se puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, no se cree que haya podido ser tan perfecto, tanto como ella quería.

- Te haré feliz el resto de los días Callie, confía en mi, no dejaré que estés mal nunca más. Esta vez habré acertado, darle una segunda oportunidad al amor ha servido.

_Callie besa los labios de su novia una vez más esa noche_. A continuación, Arizona apaga la lámpara y abraza a su novia. Así duermen plácidamente, hasta que un nuevo día comience.

**FIN**


End file.
